ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Epicness
The Legend of Epicness is a upcoming crossover film that will release on Summer 2016. Plot Characters (Heroes and Villains) List of characters who will be in the film. You can add Fan Made characters or fictional characters. ES.jpg|Edward Scissorhands Luigi ( Mario & Luigi Dream Team Bros. version ).png|Luigi Mario ( Mario & Luigi Dream Team Bros. version ).png|Mario Shrekprofile.jpg|Shrek Fiona.png|Fiona Dragon Shrek.png|Dragon Donkey.jpg|Donkey (Shrek) Conker the squirrel.png|Conker DK.png|Donkey Kong He-Man.jpg|He-Man Vinyl Scratch.jpg|Vinyl Scratch 135px-212px-Scrat.jpg|Scrat SONIC.jpg|Sonic Tails.jpg|Tails SNAKE.jpg|Snake LUCAS.jpg|Lucas (Mother) NESS.jpg|Ness (Mother) SAMUS...ZERO SUIT SAMUS.jpg|Samus YOSHI.jpg|Yoshi Ozzy and Drix Wallpaper.jpg|Ozzy and Drix Woody Woodpecker.jpg|Woody Woodpecker Toystory-woody.jpg|Woody BuzzCommercial.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Harry Potter.ha.jpg|Harry Potter Kermit the frog ( the muppets ).jpg|Kermit Hulk.jpg|Hulk Taiki Kudou ( character of Digimon Xros Wars ).png|Taiki Kudou Gumdramon ( digimon xros wars ).jpg|Gumdramon Shoutmon ( digimon xros wars ).jpg|Shoutmon Dorulumon ( digimon xros wars ).jpg|Dorulumon Star-Wars-The-Force-Unleashed-Ultimate-Sith-Edition-5.jpg|Sith Emissaries Rattata y Raticate.jpg|Rattata/Raticate Reshiram.png|Reshiram Espeon.png|Espeon Keldeo ( Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Portales al infinito version ).png|Keldeo Emolga ( Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Portales al infinito version ).png|Emolga Pikachu ( Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Portales al infinito version ).png|Pikachu JIGGLYPUFF.jpg|Jigglypuff LINK.jpg|Link ToonLink.png|Toon Link Blinky-wreck-it-ralph-character-guide.jpg|Blinky From Pac Man Toy-Story-3-Slinky-Dog.jpg|Slinky Dog Pac-Man.jpg|Pac-Man Koopa Bros..jpg|Koopa Bros. King-Koopa.jpg|King Koopa SMG Magikoopa.jpg|Magikoopa KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa Troopa Goomba.jpg|Goomba 240px-Gordon Freeman.png|Gordon Freeman Genghis Rex.jpg|Genghis Rex MLP The Doremirex Saga.jpg|Mane 6 Rex Salazar.png|Rex Salazar Rex.jpg|Rex Evil Warrior Knight Captain Basilisx.png|Evil Warrior Knight Captain Basilisx Evil.png|Evil Spirit King Candy of Evil.jpg|King Candy Dr. Evil.jpg|Dr. Evil Evil Wizard.png|Evil Wizard Evil-lynHe-Man.jpg|Evil lyn Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard.jpg|Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Batman.ha.jpg|Batman Killthebatman.jpg|The Joker 300px-The_Killer_Klowns.png|Killer Klowns Martin_Brisby.jpg|Martin Brisby 485px-Unicron.jpg|Unicron Flintheart Glomgold.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold Bobby_300.png|Bobby st.png|Stuart Little tap mar.jpg|Margalo Bean_the_dynamite.jpg|Bean the Dynamite Jorgen_Von_Strangle.jpg|Jorgen Von Strangle Maninth.jpg|Maninth (Villain Fan Made by RetroGameFan9000) Gree.jpg|Gree (Hero Fan Made by RetroGameFan9000) Miss_Frizzle_in_Epic_Mickey.gif|Ms. Frizzle ROOBEAR.jpg|Roobear Koala NewSophietheOtter.png|Sophie the Otter (fan made character by PB&Jotterisnumber1) Patty Rabbit.JPG|Patty Rabbit BubnBob.JPG|Bubblun and Bobblun. Peanut.png|Peanut Otter Butter.png|Baby Butter Otter Jelly.png|Jelly Otter Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson Bobby Bear.JPG|Bobby Bear Fanny Fox.JPG|Fanny Fox Danny Dog.JPG|Danny Dog Ed Edd Eddy68.jpg|Ed Double-D-double-d-ed-edd-n-eddy-15215060-300-300.gif|Edd (Double D) Eddy.jpg|Eddy Kankers.jpg|The Kanker Sisters FOX.jpg|Fox Falco.png|Falco 32px-100px-NewMikeHQ.png|Mike 30px-100px-NewZoeyHQ.png|Zoey Thomas+The+Tank+Engine+thomas1.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine 69px-Heather-got-fat-total-drama-island-5550349-323-560.jpg|Heather TDA DIY Char Owen.png|Owen Hacker show.png|The Hacker SpongeBob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants TOMMY PICKLES.JPG|Tommy Pickles Chuckie.gif|Chuckie Finster Phil901.gif|Phil Deville Lil 300.gif|Lil Deville Angelica.jpg|Angelica Pickles Susie1.gif|Susie Carmichael Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson 200px-Lisa Simpson2.png|Lisa Simpson Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson Patrick.png|Patrick Star Yakko.jpg|Yakko Warner Wakko.gif|Wakko Warner Char 5100.jpg|Dot Warner Marvelous-Misadventures-Flapjack1.jpg|Flapjack Captain-knuckles-07.jpg|Captain K'nuckles Kyle.png|Kyle the Otter Gumball.jpeg|Gumball and Darwin OLIMAR.jpg|Captain Olimar PIT.jpg|Pit IceClimbers.png|Nana and Popo (Ice Climbers) Ren y Stimpy.png|Ren and Stimpy Gwen.png|Gwen Trent.png|Trent Cutest-cody-pic-ever-total-drama-island-14819691-600-600.jpg|Cody Banjokazooie.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie Jimmy two shoes.jpg|Jimmy and Beezy Chucky Image.jpg|Chucky (Child's Play) Pablo the penguin , Tyrone the moose , Tasha the hippo , Uniqua and Austin the kangaroon from ´´ The Backyardigans ´´.png|The Backyardigans Matilda Wormwood.jpg|Matilda Wormwood 55px-Courtney-total-drama-island-8156623-428-990.jpg|Courtney Mingle.JPG|Mingle Miss Deer.JPG|Miss Deer Ricky Rabbit.JPG|Ricky Rabbit SuzieSquirrel.JPG|Suzie Squirrel Freddy Fox.JPG|Freddy Fox 220px-Sweep_and_Sooty.png|Sooty and Sweep Wild Wolf.jpg|Wilde Wolf Kangaroo Bros.JPG|Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo Betty.JPG|Betty Koala Drunk.jpg|Super Drunk Rachel Rabbit.JPG|Rachel Rabbit SooWeakestLink.JPG|Soo Little Cousin Scampi.jpg|Scampi Maya y Willy.jpg|Maya the Bee and Willy SandyCheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks Squidward.png|Squidward Plankton.png|Plankton 250px-Mr krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs Dumbo ( Kingdom Hearts version ).png|Dumbo The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Timmy1.png|Timmy Turner Cosmo.png|Cosmo Wanda.png|Wanda Poof.png|Poof Johnny-bravo-coloring-page-04.gif|Johnny Bravo Courage.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog Cow and Chicken.jpg|Cow and Chicken I Am Weasel.jpg|I.M. Weasel Doug funny width 600x.jpg|Doug Funnie Cliprogerrabbit.gif|Roger Rabbit 100px-NewDawnHQ.png|Dawn Phineas-and-ferb-300a071708.jpg|Phineas and Ferb Chowder cartoon.jpg|Chowder Elmo.PNG|Elmo Duncan.png|Duncan Leshawna.png|Leshawna Harold 01 on.jpg|Harold Arnold.jpg|Arnold Bugs Bunny ( Character of Warner Bros ).jpg|Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck ( Character of Looney Tunes Warnner Bros ).jpg|Daffy Duck Mickey Mouse ( Character of Disney ).jpg|Mickey Mouse DonaldDuck.png|Donald Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Vicky.png|Vicky Tweety.gif|Tweety Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble.jpg|Fred and Barney Geoff.png|Geoff Bridgette.png|Bridgette Dr.N.JPG|Dr. Janice N!Godatu Grim-billy-and-mandy-9499036-367-300.jpg|Grim Mandybilly-1.jpg|Billy and Mandy Jimmy neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron Carl.jpg|Carl Wheezer 71px-Gerald.jpg|Gerald 87px-Helga..jpg|Helga Zim ploting.jpg|Zim Gir.png|GIR Rocko.jpg|Rocko Kimi Finster.JPG|Kimi Finster Leo (Simba).png|Simba TDA DIY Char Lindsay (3).png|Lindsay Tyler.png|Tyler Garfield ( jim davis ).jpg|Garfield Odie 2.png|Odie Tiki.JPG|Tiki the Kiwi Laura.JPG|Laura Koala Floppy.jpg|Floppy Rabbit Mimi.JPG|Mimi Rabbit NickandPamie.JPG|Nick and Pamie Penguin Tiro Loco Mcgraw ( character of Hanna Barbera ).png|Quick Draw McGraw Pixie y Dixie ( Characters of Hanna-Barbera ).jpg|Pixie and Dixie Willma and Betty.png|Willma and Betty Astro the dog the jetsons-4473.jpg|Astro the Dog Heinz Doofenshmirtz2.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz 48px-Candace.jpeg|Candace Flynn 176px-Perry the Platypus.png|Perry the Platypus (Agent P) Team Rocket trio XY.png|Team Rocket Kidsnextdoor.png|The Kids Next Door Larry01-114x300.png|Larry Bob02-95x81.png|Bob the Tomato Snoopy Sticker Dog From Peanuts Thinking Vinyl Decal.JPG|Snoopy BPS.jpg|Blinky, Pinky, and Sandy Brown 235px-Peg-Leg Pete.png|Pete Peeper Ann.png|Pepper Ann Arthur Read and Buster Baxter.jpg|Arthur and Buster GANONDORF.jpg|Ganondorf Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny fron ´´ Tiny Toons Adventures ´´.jpg|Babs and Buster Bunny Plucky Duck.gif|Plucky Duck Hamton J Pig.jpg|Hamton J Pig TT - Montana Max 300.gif|Montana Max Mr. Game & Watch.jpg|Mr. Game & Watch Mr Happy by Percyfan94.jpg|Mr. Happy Pinky y Cerebro.jpg|Pinky and the Brain Apollo.jpg|Apollo Squacky.jpg|Squacky Cow Bella.jpg|CowBella Sweetpea Sue.jpg|Sweetpea Sue Mike-and-sully-monster-inc-7784854-500-517.jpg|Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan (Sulley) Lord Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort Tommy-lee-jones-agent-k-and-will-smith-agent.jpg|Agent K and D (Men in Black) Luke Skywalker.jpeg|Luke Skywalker Darthvader detail.png|Darth Vader Mega Man.png|Mega Man Steve minecraft.jpg|Steve RTEmagicC AnimalCrossing Character 02.jpg.jpg|Villager 333px-Dexter.png|Dexter Max Headroom.JPG|Max Headroom Doctor Snuggles.jpg|Doctor Snuggles Angry.jpg|Norbert and Dagget Beaver The Griffins form ´´ Family Guy ´´.jpg|The Griffin Family DannyPhantom.png|Danny Phantom Birdo MP9.png|Birdo Gogo Dodo.jpg|Gogo Dodo Papa smurf.jpg|Papa Smurf Catdog-whatever-happened-to-956170 391 300.gif|CatDog Ralph el demoledor.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Nemo , Marlin y Dory.jpg|Nemo, Marlin, and Dory Robin.ha.jpg|Robin Alex the lion ( Character of Madagascar 3 ).jpg|Alex the Lion 58px-TDA DIY Char Beth.png|Beth KIRBY.jpg|Kirby KING DEDEDE.jpg|King Dedede Meta.png|Meta Knight SouthParkHD.png|The South Park kids Kirby Cat.JPG|Kirby Cat 6teen.jpg|The 6teen gang 57px-Justin.png|Justin MARTH.jpg|Marth Ike.jpg|Ike Angry Video Game Nerd.jpg|The Angry Video Game Nerd (James Rolfe) Nostalgia Critic Reaction.jpeg|Nostalgia Critic SideshowBob.png|Sideshow Bob Tom y Jerry ( characters of turner entretamient ).jpg|Tom and Jerry COMMISSION King K Rool by TheBlackMarket.jpg|King K. Rool Naruto.ha.jpg|Naruto Johnny Test.jpg|Johnny 49px-Eva.png|Eva Beetlejuice.png|Beetlejuice Jason Lee is the voice of Syndrome in The Incredibles Wallpaper 3 800.jpg|Syndrome Spyro.jpg|Spyro Bloo5ve.jpg|Bloo Ben 10.jpg|Ben Tennyson Milhouse.PNG|Milhouse 62px-Noah-it-all.png|Noah Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel Weather.JPG|Weather Roxie Raccoon.JPG|Roxie Raccoon Abeleón ( los wuzzles ).jpg|Bumblelion Dennis.JPG|Dennis the Badger Owl Jolson.jpg|Owl Jolson Mama Koala.jpg|Mama Koala Papa Koala.jpg|Papa Koala Ovide.jpg|Ovide Saphron.jpg|Saphron DoReandMi.jpg|Do, Rae, and Mi Tabuu (El Emisario Subespacial).jpg|Tabuu Smash Bros Brawl Captain Falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon Angrybirds.jpg|Red Blue Birds.png|The Blues Chuck.png|Chuck AngryBirds-blackbird02.jpg|Bomb White Bird.jpg|Matilda Terence.png|Terence Green Bird.jpg|Hal Bubbles ( angry birds version ).png|Bubbles Cool_Chris_Mclean.png|Chris McLean 7LocoRoco.png|Kulche, Priffy, Budzi, Tupley, Pekerone, Chavez, and Viole Rowlf.jpg|Rowlf Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear.jpg|Fozzie 170px-NewCameronHQ.png|Cameron Corduroy Wilkins Fennekin.gif|Fennekin Froakie.png|Froakie Chespin.png|Chespin belle1.jpg|Belle, Sebastian, and Poochie TwinkleandFamily.JPG|Twinkle, Twinkle's Mother, Twinkle's Father, Dooby, Marigold, Poppy, and Charlie (Klasky-Csupo's short Twinkle) Rock Starz.JPG|Rollin' Rock Starz (Mo, Ringo, Rick, and Ruby) Kingdom Hearts Ariel.jpg|Ariel Flounder.jpg|Flounder Bigbird.png|Big Bird Fry.png|Phillip J Fry Turanga Leela.png|Leela Wander.jpg|Wander Sylvia.jpg|Sylvia Milo.jpg|Milo Aiai.jpg|AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, and GonGon IvyTheKiwi.jpg|Ivy the Kiwi Splaat.jpg|Splaat Phred.JPG|Phred Nicky.jpg|Nicky Eddys-Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother Finn and Jake.png|Finn and Jake Mordecai and rigby.jpg|Mordecai and Rigby Osaposa ( Los Wuzzles ).jpg|Butterbear CoreyRiffin.png|Corey LaneyPenn.png|Laney Kin-grojband.png|Kin Kon-grojband.png|Kon trin.jpg|Trina and Mina Betty Badger.JPG|Betty Badger Skippy Squirrel.JPG|Skippy Squirrel PaRappa.jpg|PaRappa the Rapper Scott (Total Drama).png|Scott Jack Sparrow.jpg|Jack Sparrow Nene Amano ( Digimon Fushion ).jpg|Nene Amano Kao the kangaroo ( PlayStation 2 ).png|Kao the Kangaroo Calimero and Priscilla ( Pagot ).jpg|Calimero and Priscilla Mavis ( Hotel Transilvanya ).jpg|Mavis Crocosaurus.jpg|Crocosaur 985234-hoppopotamus large.jpg|Hoppopotamus Eleroo5.jpg|Eleroo 2770932rhinokey3.jpg|Rhinokey 985244-moosel2 large.jpg|Moosel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.jpg|The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Splinter.jpg|Splinter Profile shredder.gif|Shredder Maestro.jpg|Maestro Thorny, Pak and Roly.jpg|Thorny, Pak and Roly Sebastian and Flounder.jpg|Sebastian and Flounder Genie.gif|Genie Kenny the shark.jpg|Kenny the Shark Peter ( Procidis ).jpg|Peter Jumbo.jpg|Jumbo Pierrette.jpg|Pierrette Psi.jpg|Psi Pest.jpg|Pest The Dwarf.jpg|The Darwf Peter ( Various Forms ).jpg|Peter ( Various Forms ) Psi ( Various Forms ).jpg|Psi ( Various Forms ) Packbat.JPG|Packbat The julie parker gang by juliefan21-d5ur1sp.png|Julie Parker, Sheila Valentine, Betty Sullivan, Marcela Alvarez, and Brian Harrison|link=Julie Parker, Sheila Valentine, Betty Sullivan, Marcela Alvarez, and Brian Harrison FunnyFaceHead.png|Funny Face Head img_MIKU_us.png|Hatsune Miku Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon Sunset Shimmer stare.png|Sunset Shimmer Scrooge Mcduck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Darkwing.jpg|Darkwing Duck Ronald Weasley.jpg|Ronald Weasley Hermione.jpg|Hermione Granger Dipper and Mabel .jpg|Dipper and Mabel WickedWitch.jpg|Wicked Witch of the West Dorothy Gale.jpg|Dorothy Gale and Toto Littlefoot.png|Littlefoot Top Cat.png|Top Cat Fidget-the-bat-disney-villains-985071 1024 576.jpg|Fidget Ghostbusters.JPG|Ghostbusters Professor Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan OlieP.jpg|Olie Polie Baby Sinclair.jpg|Baby Sinclair MikeyMole.JPG|Mikey Mole Klonoa.png|Klonoa Optimus Prime.jpg.jpg|Optimus Prime Eduardo.jpg|Eduardo/El Macho 349883-billy_peltzer_large.gif|Billy Peltzer Gizmo.png|Gizmo Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat Alice.png|Alice Stay-puft-marshmallow-man.jpg|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Gozer.jpg|Gozer Boingo.jpg|Boingo 73659 dr rabbit worldtour 003 00.jpg|Dr. Rabbit Rekka Shirogane.jpg|Rekka Shirogane ablinky.jpg|Blinky Bill, Nutsy, and Flap the Platypus Ickis.jpg|Ickis Homealone43.gif|Kevin McCallister 377px-Monkeybone.JPG|Monkeybone Vlad.jpg|Vladikoff Baloo.gif|Baloo Kaa.gif|Kaa Willy Wonka.jpg|Willy Wonka Babe.jpg|Babe Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker Nermal.jpg|Nermal Ghostface.jpg|Ghostface 640px-Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer Cat 300px-Danny Cat.png|Danny Cat Darla.png|Darla Dimple 640px-Max_(Cats_don't_Dance).jpg|Max (Cats Don't Dance) Jareth.jpg|Jareth Labyrinth-sarah-durf.jpg|Sarah Williams Hoggle_face.jpg|Hoggle Huckleberry Hound.gif|Huckleberry Hound Goku.jpg|Goku Vegeta-02.jpg|Vegeta George Jetson.gif|George Jetson J Worthington Foulfellow.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow Frodo Baggins.jpg|Frodo Baggins Kitty and Mimmy.jpg|Kitty and Mimmy Fird.JPG|Fird Pandeaver.jpg|Pandeaver how-to-draw-jo-jo-total-drama-revenge-of-the-island_1_000000008956_5.jpg|Jo (Total Drama) Mortimer Mouse.png|Mortimer Mouse WickedWizard.JPG|The Wicked Wizard MariloutheOtter.png|Marilou the Otter (Fan-made character by PB&Jotterisnumber1) Master Hand y Crazy Hand.png|Master Hand and Crazy Hand Muffin the Mule and the gang.JPG|Muffin the Mule and His Gang SportsCartoonHippo.JPG|Hippo (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonCat.JPG|Cat (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonDog.JPG|Dog (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonPig.JPG|Pig (Sports Cartoons) Cali.png|Cali Chickaletta.png|Chickaletta Bettina.png|Bettina Eunice and Ellie.png|Eunice and Ellie Alfonso García ( el nuevo alcalde Barakaldo ).jpg|Alfonso García Hayner.png|Hayner Pence.png|Pence Olette.png|Olette TakPowerofJJ.jpg|Tak ChuckE.jpg|Chuck E. Cheese Cysly.jpg|Cy Sly Wally the Walrus.png|Wally the Walrus BusterSlydale.JPG|Buster Slydale GroverChestnut.jpg|Grover Chestnut RustyWildwood.jpg|Rusty Wildwood AshleyEvergreen.JPG|Ashley Evergreen Blinx.jpg|Blinx TheGetAlongGang.jpg|The Get Along Gang Power-Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Capn O. G. Readmore Cartoon.jpg|Cap'n O. G. Readmore Sketchguy.png|Sketchy|link=http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Sketch-Guy:_Legends PorygonZlegendofepic.png|Porygon Z Porygonlegendofepic.png Porygon2thelegendepic.png Porygonlegendofepic.png|Porygon Nicky_Harper.png|Nicky Harper Ricky_Harper.png|Ricky Harper Dicky_Harper.png|Dicky Harper Dawn_Harper.png|Dawn Harper RavenMainPic.jpg|Raven Steven the Duplighost.png|Steven the Duplighost (Fan-made hero by RetroGameFan9000) Mappy.png|Mappy Samurai Pizza Cats.png|Samurai Pizza Cats Ludwig Bonkers Disney.jpg|Professor Ludwig Von Drake Mzl.kqwewozb.png|The Cossacks (Tur, Oko, and Ghraj) Pufftraumapuffpuff1.jpg|Puff the Magic Dragon Gregory.png|Gregory Secretary of Night.png|The Secretary of Night Zelda.jpg|Zelda (Terrahawks) Hood.jpg|The Hood JonTron.jpg|JonTron Pan the Wizard Otter.png|Pan the Wizard Otter (Fan-made villain by RetroGameFan9000) Rage Hatty.png|Rage Hatty (Fan-made villain by RetroGameFan9000) Mr. Rich.png|Mr. Rich (Fan-made hero by RetroGameFan9000) Mike J. Fined.png|Mike J. Fined (Fan-made villain by RetroGameFan9000) Major Chip Hazard.png|Major Chip Hazard Dangermouse.jpg|Danger Mouse Count Bleck.jpg|Count Bleck Duckula.jpg|Count Duckula Panther king lar.png|Panther King Don Weaso.png|Don Weaso Willy Fog.jpg|Willy Fog Rigodon.jpg|Rigodon Kuro-chan.png|Kuro-chan Nyamco.jpg|Nyamco Mewkies.jpg|Mewkies Awful BeBad.jpg|Awful BeBad Lobo.jpg|Lobo Dr. Gene Splicer.jpg|Dr. Gene Splicer Conan Edogawa.png|Conan Edogawa Shotaro Kaneda.png|Shotaro Kaneda Songs Quotes Villain are coming very soon *Kuro-chan: "Oh No! The villains are coming very soon. I must ask Fox about this." *Kuro-chan: "Hey! Fox!" *Fox: "What?" *Kuro-chan: "Fox, I have to you that the villains are coming very soon. We must bring stuff that can defeats the villains such as Dr. Go, Panther King, The Secretary of Night, Major Chip Hazard, Awful BeBad and Wilde Wolf!" *Shotaro Kaneda: "Yeah, I must bring my motorcycle for get away or attacked the villains" *Speedy Cerviche: "Me, Polly, Guido and the Rescue Team can defeated the Big Cheese and the Ninja Crows!" *Billy Peltzer: "If are the Gremlins here, Me and Gizmo will be going to fight them." *Doraemon: "Me and Noby will using my stuff for defeated the villains." *Sonic the Hedgehog: "No villain can get me! Hahaha." *Willy Fog: "We will bring the hot air balloon." Trivia *This is the 2nd film to have Mario characters, the first was in the 1993 film Super Mario Bros.. Category:Alternate Reality Category:Crossovers Category:Battle Category:Films Category:2016 Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Crossover of Everything Category:Multiverse